


in·san·i·ty

by Slimezee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD, ASPD, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anger, Apathy, Aspergers, Autism, AvPD, BD, BPD, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Derealization, Dpd, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, MDD, Manic - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, NPD, Narcissism, Narcolepsy, OCD, PPD, PTSD, Panic Attack, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, References to Depression, Schizophrenia, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sociopath, Suicidal Ideation, Tourette's Syndrome, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Violent tendencies, anger issues, anxiety attack, bipolar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimezee/pseuds/Slimezee
Summary: Sander Sides AUMental Hospitalnounnoun: insanitythe state of being seriously mentally ill; madness."he suffered from bouts of insanity"synonyms:	mental illness, mental disorder, mental derangement, madness, insaneness, dementia, dementedness, lunacy, instability, unsoundness of mind, loss of reason; Moredelirium, hysteria, mania, psychosis;informalcraziness;archaiccrazedness;raredeliration"insanity runs in her family"antonyms:	sanity





	in·san·i·ty

**Author's Note:**

> May be triggering for MANY readers. Be sure to read through the tags carefully!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Doctor's Notes:
> 
> **Logan** : Antisocial Personality Disorder (ASPD), Insomnia, Depersonalization Disorder (DPD)  
>  Prone to "Shutting Down", as he calls it. Unresponsive during his "shut downs".
> 
> **Virgil** : Avoidant Personality Disorder (AvPD), Major Depressive Disorder (MDD), PTSD, Insomnia, Suicidal Ideation  
>  Newest patient. Refuses to talk to the nurses. Likely to panic if startled.
> 
> **Patton** : Asperger's Syndrome, ADHD, Alcohol Dependence, Bipolar I Disorder (BD), PTSD  
>  Hyperactive and cheerful around others for the most part. Requires physical intervene during manic episodes.
> 
> **Roman** : Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD), PTSD, Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD), Delusions  
>  Believes that he is a "prince". He doesn't respond to any name other than "Princey". Gets mad when not "respected".
> 
> **Thomas** : PTSD, Paranoid personality disorder (PPD), Derealization (DR), Schizophrenia, Suicidal Ideation, Delusions  
>  Seems to believe that he is some sort of "youtube star" and all of his fellow patients are parts of his "personality". The others play along.
> 
> **Remus** : Tourette's Syndrome, General Anger Issues, Insomnia, Violent Tendencies  
>  Trouble Maker. Eyes must be kept on him at all times. Check in every 15 minutes during lights out.
> 
> **Dee** : Obsessive–Compulsive Disorder (OCD), Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD), Antisocial Personality Disorder (ASPD)  
>  Will not rest until every sheet is tucked in 100%. Often goes into other patient's rooms to fix their beds. His is allowed to do this with supervision.
> 
> **Remy** : Narcolepsy, Insomnia, Drug & Alcohol Abuse, Suicidal Ideation  
>  Keep away from Patton. If put near each other, Remy will get violent. This will cause Patton to have a manic episode.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Room 1: Logan & Virgil  
>  Room 2: Thomas & Remus  
>  Room 3: Patton & Dee  
>  Room 4: Remy and Roman  
> 
> 
> * * *

Patton woke with a start.  
  
He instinctively assumed the loud noise that awoke him was the nurses preparing for the morning vital signs, but this wasn't the case, as he would soon find out. Crawling out of bed and being sure to tuck his sheets in nice and tightly, _I wouldn't want Dee to yell at me again..._ , he sneaks a peak out of the crack in his door. The light from the hallway takes a couple seconds to get use to, but once his eyes adjust, he's surprised to see this lanky patient sitting rather uncomfortably in a corner near the nurses desk. Patton beams with joy, but knows better than to leave his room without the permission of a nurse. Glancing over to the clock at the end of the hall, _5:23 , it reads_ , he hears steady footsteps heading his way, He turns to open the door for the nurse, his smile radiating from the light. The nurse, however, does not seem very pleased.  
  
**"Up early again, Patton? I hope you didn't wake Dee, I know he's not a early bird."** the nurse states, moving the cart towards the sleeping boy's bed. Patton makes a soft snorting noise at her last remark, then opens his mouth to reply,  
  
**"No worries, Miss! Dee was sound asleep!"**. He pauses before tilting his head and asking, **"Whose the new guy? What's his name?? Who will he room with?"** The nurse sighs audibly, annoyance coming over her expression. She wakes Dee as softly as she can as to not spark another freak out, then replies to the hyperactive Patton,  
  
**"His name is Virgil and he's going to be rooming with Logan, I believe. After I take your vitals you can feel free to go talk to him. I'm warning you, though. He's an anxious one..."**. She finished taking Dee's vitals, then turns to Patton and motions for him to sit on his bed. The grumpiest of noises come from Dee as he wiggles his way out of his covers and tucks them in tight enough to where anyone underneath would feel suffocated, lifting up one corner and folding it over to allow easy access when the nurses called lights out. He let his mind wander as he did such, landing on the conversation he heard between Patton and the nurse. _Why does the name 'Virgil' sound familiar to me?_ Then it hit him.

* * *

  
Virgil's head was spinning. Everything over the past couple hours had put him through more stress than he thought he could handle. His vision was blurry and splotchy while his body was numb and tingly. He heard footsteps and instinctively tensed up, preparing for more hands to drag him around the facility. Instead of a harsh grip, he heard a soft voice, much more high pitched than any of the nurses or doctors. He forced himself to zone in and was met by a scruffy, baby-faced man. He found himself staring for a few seconds too long before the stranger spoke again,  
  
**"Hi, I'm Patton..! What's your name?"**. Patton waited patiently for a response in front of a stammering Virgil. He opened his mouth and stuttered out, **"...V- Vi-irg-i-il....?"**. The blue eyed boy beamed at the response, sitting himself on the floor to the side of him. He smiled brightly and tilted his head at him before speaking again,  
  
**"I like it! It suits you, buddy! Welcome to the hospital, by the way..! I'm assuming that this was involuntary, so I'll try to make your stay here as good as possible...!"**. Virgil cracked a soft smile towards Patton, _maybe it won't be so bad here after all..._ he thought to himself. OH boy was he about to regret those words.... Patton and Virgil continued to exchange sentences back and fourth, Patton's being much longer than his own, before he heard a low and questioning voice prod at his ear. He looked up from the floor he had been staring at to be met by a familiar face. He froze. The man spoke once again,  
  
**"Virge? Is that you?"**. Virgil nodded, starting to fumble with the sleeves of his hoodie. Patton could sense the tense nature between the two, and quickly rose to relax it.  
  
**"Oh, Dee! You know Virgil? He's the new patient here..!! Where do ya know him from?"** , Patton called out, hoping to resolve the dispute between them. Dee blinked at Virgil, Virgil blinking back, twice. Patton raised a brow at this awkward exchange of muscle movement. Virgil stood up, pressing himself further into his corner by the nurses desk.  
  
**"We were in Juvie together when we were teens.. It seems we SOMEHOW wound up in the same mental hospital... Again."** The harsh tone Virgil used to address the situation seemed to imply they didn't have very good history with each other. Patton was at a loss for what to say, so he let the two exchange a series of blinks and facial expressions. After a few more minutes, the stiffness of the pair let up. As if sensing the 'conversation' had ended, a nurse came from the last room down the hall and called out loudly,  
  
**"Get your shoes on, we're going to breakfast!"**

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1** _


End file.
